


Harrison Bergeron Sequel

by Hetalia__Trash



Category: Harrison Bergeron - Kurt Vonnegut, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, FML, Harrison Bergeron sequel, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?, briefly, but who needs them anyway, enjoy i guess, i didn't want to fail english, mentions of torture, oh yeah, who even searches up fics like these, you I guess if you're seeing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia__Trash/pseuds/Hetalia__Trash
Summary: This is my English assignment that also happens to be a Hetalia crossover cause I'm extra like that.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Iceland & Norway (Hetalia), Kinda - Relationship, Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Harrison Bergeron Sequel

A week after Harrison Bergeron’s murder

No one knew about him, of course, they wouldn’t. The handicaps given to every human were much too strong for anyone to retain the information about his arrest. Only the guards, who mock him daily, remember his capture, the exact moment in which he was torn away from his family, torn away from everything he ever knew. No one detected it, but he had replaced the memory handicap some years ago, the feeble-minded guards have yet to notice.  
A few of his captors can be heard chatting amongst themselves, “Hey, did you hear what happened?”  
“Oh, yeah, didn’t that Harrison kid escape?” He could almost see the smirk on his bearded face, mocking everything Harrison Bergeron stood for.  
The other gives a returning sneer, “He tried, the boy ended up getting shot by Diana.” he chuckles at that, like he’s made a funny joke. Now, Lukas starts to get agitated, although he cannot do anything, being bound by massive handicaps restricting any movement. He decides that he has heard enough, already knowing where the two oafs' conversation is headed.  
Now, the average prisoner would shrug Harrison Bergeron's story off as yet another failure, but not Lukas. A spark lights in his above-average mind, a sprinkle of hope, to follow Harrison’s example and end this tyrannical rule. Concluding his thoughts, the teen determines that the best way to abolish the current government is finding a way to talk to Matthias Køhler, his old friend from before he was harshly ripped away from life.  
Several years back, Lukas heard that Matthias had climbed up the governmental ladder, a perfect inside man for his scheme. To reach his close companion, he needs a rumor of sorts, to give him a clue as to what’s currently proceeding. He is quickly struck with the perfect idea. It’s risky, but it is sure to reach Matthias through the gossip chain. Lukas can barely tell if he is speaking aloud or not through his nose-and-sight-canceling handicaps, but all he can do is trust himself. This just has to work.  
He clears his throat; the men turn around. Excellent, he has their attention, “Harrison… wasn’t… alone.” His voice has become scratchy after years of disuse, but the words are clear. Please, he thinks, this has to be enough. I need to see him again.  
It gets their attention, all right. “What do you think you’re talking about, pretty boy?” the lankier of the two guards hisses.  
Lukas can hear from the fluctuations in his voice that the guard is walking towards him, and he can’t help but grin for the first time in months. “Someone helped him. You don’t think that child could have escaped this place on his own, do you?”  
“You’d better be telling the truth, Bondevik. Things will only get worse for you if we find out that you’re lying. You have no idea what we could do to you.” At one time, the threat would have sent chills down Lukas’s spine, but now it cannot hurt him at all. He has nothing left to lose.  
“I… will only speak to Matthias Køhler. He’ll know the accomplice I speak of,” he rasps, confidence growing exponentially.  
The guards exchanged incredulous glances. “Do you want me to tell you or not? It’s not as though I’ve ever caused problems before. I’m trying to help you,” Lukas goes on, the faint echo repeating his words in the background.  
This is going to work.  
It has to work.  
“Go find Elizabeta. She’ll know what to do about this,” the bearded guard commands his partner. Lukas almost shouts with relief. The plan is in motion.  
A few days have passed and he is starting to lose hope, until his keen ears pick up footsteps advancing toward his cell (“cell” is a generous name for it). Lukas  
can’t believe it. For the first time in what seems like centuries, he’ll get to be in Matthias’ presence once more.  
There’s a muffled click, and his handicaps turn off. Lukas internally rejoices as his sight returns, fuzzy at first but swiftly getting clearer.  
“Matt…” he chokes out, fighting back tears, “You found me...”  
Matthias smiles warmly, seemingly tearing up as well, “I found you.”  
His voice shifts into a rare, bitter tone. “It only took me five years to see you in person.”  
Lukas frowns, why is he blaming himself?. “That wasn’t your fault, Matthias. I’m sure you tried everything you could to get me back. I appreciate it more than you know.”  
Matthias sniffles. “Thank you. You’re an actual genius, though, finally getting me a ticket down here.”  
“If I weren’t an actual genius, I wouldn’t be down here, would I?” Lukas says drily, just to see the exasperated expression he knows Matthias will fall into.  
Lukas finds himself smiling for the millionth time that day, “So, what's the plan?”  
His friend lowers his voice to a whisper, “I'm staging bringing you to another prison. You did great with the rumor, by the way.”  
“That's perfect, Matthias, a-and thanks,” he replies, heat rising slightly to his face.  
Matthias beams like the sun. “Alrighty, let's get you out of the heaviest handicaps so we can get going!” Lukas has no doubt that Matthias’s smile will be the death of him.  
He stands on wobbly legs, heavily leaning on Mattias for support. Together they hobble out of his tiny, depressing prison cell and fly out on Matthias’ private jet, issued by the government. Lukas is introduced to Berwald, the plane’s pilot. He doesn’t talk much, but he listens.  
“Matthias….where can we hide without them knowing I’m with you? If I never arrive at the prison you said you’re taking me to, people will get suspicious.” He stretches his legs over the two chairs that had been purposefully laid down for him to relax.  
“I contacted Elizabeta. She’s on our side, she forged documents and an empty prison truck to fake all of this. We’re really going to my personal house, by the ocean,” he says, blue eyes glistening with the thought of home.  
The ex-prisoner pauses for a moment, processing. “Elizabeta...it’s been a while.” He trails off, tapping his chin (a habit he’s picked up) before continuing, “Your house sounds lovely, by the way, I can’t wait to arrive.”  
"I can't believe it's been five years," Matthias whispers, running a hand through his anti-gravitational hairdo. "I spent every minute trying to get you back and now you're here, right next to me. It's just… jarring, you know?"  
Lukas nods, his lips thinning. "I do. I almost feel bad that I missed so much of your life. When we were kids, I guess we assumed that nothing could ever tear us apart. How naive that was."  
"Hey, don't talk like that, We're back together now, right?"  
"We are."  
"I really wanna say, I'm sorry!" Matthias blurts out.  
Now, Lukas is confused. “For what?” Matthias hasn’t done anything hurtful or mischievous recently, so there is no reason for him to be apologizing.  
His friend takes a deep breath, “I-I should’ve gotten you out of that awful place years ago but I didn’t, I couldn’t, and I’m sorry! I have no idea what kind of horrible things they put you through and I—I couldn’t do anything.”  
“You don’t have to apologize. You got me back today, that’s what matters. You had no control over what happened years ago, and feeling guilty or it forever won’t do either of us any good.” He sits up and wraps his arms tightly around Matthias; the other returns the hug with just as much intensity.  
The words are muffled, but Lukas hears a faint, “Thank you”. Needing comfort, they stay in each other’s arms for the remainder of the flight.  
When they finally arrive, Lukas’s breath catches. A modest cottage lays slightly buried in the pale sand, painted the bright, vibrant blue of the sky—the same color as Matthias’s eyes. Rolling dunes dotted with swaying grasses surround the house, which is situated between the ruins of several ancient beach houses and the rising shoreline.  
Matthias appears next to him, looking almost nervous. “You okay?”  
Lukas lifts a hand to his face and is surprised to find a single fresh tear track on his right cheek. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen anything beautiful,” he responds shakily.  
Matthias’s smile is soft and solemn. “Welcome home.”  
After countless nights of planning and contacting people, they finally assemble a team of 9 people including themselves: Elizabeta, the head of military operations, Toris, the nation’s director of education, Feliks, one of the Handicapper General’s subordinates, Emil, Lukas’ younger brother, Berwald, director of transportation(and Matthias’s personal pilot), Gilbert, in charge of the nationwide announcements, Roderich, Elizabeta’s assistant, and of course Lukas and Matthias. Today was the day where they infiltrated the capital building and liberated the world of the horrible handicaps that were plaguing their lives.  
“Alright everyone, we’re leaving soon! Get your things ready, I’ll go with Gilbert to the communications room, the rest of you know where to go and what to do.” Lukas nervously wipes his hands on his jeans. He knows this will work, yet he can’t help but think of all the things that might happen. Just as his anxiety begins spiraling, he feels a hand on his shoulder. It is Emil, his little brother. The two of them have swiftly managed to regain most of their understanding of each other since Lukas's return from prison.  
His brother looks him in the eyes. “We’ll be fine... I know it’s been a long time, but you can trust me," Emil reassures gently.  
Lukas drops his head onto Emil's shoulder—he's gotten so tall!  
"I know," Lukas says, rising and beginning the long trek up the building's stairwell.  
A few minutes later, he and Matthias are standing alongside Feliks and Elizabeta, their hands hovering over the massive control panel that holds power over every active handicap in the country. This is really happening, Lukas thinks, we're going to end this.  
A few stray guards burst into the room, guns at the ready, and Elizabeta barks commandingly, "Stand down! Diana sent us here for maintenance!" She has given this same cover story to every guard in the building who is not on their side, and so far it has yet to fail.  
The guards hesitantly put their weapons away and, at Elizabeta's haughty glare, shuffle out of the room. "Well, shall we?" She motions to the lever on Lukas's left.  
"About time," Matthias says with a grin, giving Lukas's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
The ex-con smiles grimly. "Indeed."  
He pulls the lever, and a surge of power reverberates through the room. Every handicap in the country, perhaps in the world, has just been disabled. There is a moment of silence. What have they done?  
Feliks takes a shallow breath. "What now?"  
Lukas looks far, far up, as if he can see the freedom of the sky through the ceiling, and says, "Now… we save the world."

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want an epilogue for this garbage.


End file.
